musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Movement:New Order
Movement is the debut album by New Order, released in November 1981 on Factory Records. At the time of its release, the album was not particularly well received by critics or consumers, only peaking at No. 30 on the UK albums chart. Retrospective reviews[which?] for Movement have been very positive. In 2008 the album was re-released in a Collector's Edition with a bonus disc. Slant Magazine listed the album at No. 42 on its list of "Best Albums of the 1980s" saying "Movement exists almost exactly in between Joy Division's post-punk sound and the synth-pop style that would come to define New Order and influence pop music for decades".[6] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Movement_(New_Order_album)# hide *1 History *2 Sound *3 Artwork *4 Track listing *5 Personnel *6 Release details *7 Chart positions *8 See also *9 External links *10 Notes Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Movement_(New_Order_album)&action=edit&section=1 edit After the suicide of Joy Division's singer Ian Curtis in May 1980, and the subsequent shock for those surrounding him, remaining members Bernard Sumner,Peter Hook and Stephen Morris elected to carry on, albeit under a new name – New Order. With the exception of two songs, "Ceremony" and "In a Lonely Place" (unreleased, but demoed in the studio and, in "Ceremony"'s case, played live before Curtis's death), all the material played would be new. A couple of songs on Movement stem from the initial songwriting session the band undertook in the summer of 1980. "Dreams Never End" and "Truth" were both played at the initial New Order concerts (still played as trio) in the US that September.[7] At this point it was still undecided as to who should be vocalist. The interim solution was that all three members took turns at singing before finally deciding that Bernard Sumner should take the main vocalist's role with Peter Hook as back-up (though he sang lead on "Dreams Never End" and "Doubts Even Here"). The introduction in October 1980 of Gillian Gilbert, Stephen Morris's girlfriend, lightened the burden on Sumner who had to play guitar and keyboards and sing (something he found impossible to do simultaneously) and enabled the band to pursue a more electronic approach. Subsequently, the remainder of the songs that appeared on Movement were written and then recorded over a seven-month period "in two big bits, and a whole lot of little bits" (Sumner's words),[8] as well as "Mesh", "Cries and Whispers" (both early live staples and used as B-sides), "Procession" and "Everything's Gone Green", the latter forming a non-album single released as FAC53 in September 1981. The producer of the album was once again Martin Hannett, who had worked with them as Joy Division; however, the rapport between producer and band had in the ensuing time eroded. Hannett was in a legal dispute with Factory Records and suffering from substance and alcohol abuse, and the band members—themselves still coming to terms with having to write and arrange songs without Curtis's ear and lyric-writing ability—found him uncooperative. It would be the last time they worked together. As noted above, upon its release in November 1981—just weeks after the Joy Division retrospective/live double album Still—''Movement'' was met with a tepid reception, with critics disappointed by what was perceived to be a lack of forward momentum after the "Ceremony" single. It is rumoured that the band considered either re-mixing or even entirely re-recording the album, but time and financial constraints prevented this.[9] Fortunately, a new song called "Temptation" would provide the band with the necessary impetus and a new direction. Soundhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Movement_(New_Order_album)&action=edit&section=2 edit Musically, Movement is a transitional album. References to Ian Curtis appear on the songs "ICB" (rumoured to be an acronym for 'Ian Curtis Buried') and "The Him". The expansion of the sonic palette heard on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Closer_(Joy_Division_album) Closer] is also present on this album with synths on all but the opening track and electronic percussion (especially on "Truth"). Hook's bass takes on a melodic role while Gilbert provides the low end on the songs "Chosen Time" and "Denial". However, despite this continuity, Movement also hints at New Order's distinct sound on its later albums. Tracks such as "Senses" flirt with funkier guitar motifs than Joy Division, and "Dreams Never End" is the only song on this album with the classic guitar-bass-drums line-up. In a questionnaire interview with the fanzine Artificial Light (No.2, Nov. 1982), the band were asked if they were happy with the album to which they replied, "We were happy with the songs, not all happy with the production."[9] Peter Hook later revealed, "We were confused musically... Our songwriting wasn't coming together. I don't know how we pulled out of that one. I actually liked Movement, but I know why nobody else likes it. It was good for the first two-and-a-half minutes, then it dipped."[10] Artworkhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Movement_(New_Order_album)&action=edit&section=3 edit The album's cover was designed by Peter Saville and is based on a Futurist poster by Fortunato Depero. 'F' refers to Factory Records/Factory Communications Limited and 'L' the Roman numeral 50 – (the album's catalogue number fr the original vinyl version was FACT 50). The blue colour was chosen by the band, however, initial copies in America had the same design in brown on an ivory background. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Movement_(New_Order_album)&action=edit&section=4 edit All songs written and composed by New Order; except where indicated. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Movement_(New_Order_album)&action=edit&section=5 edit *Bernard Sumner – vocals, guitars, melodica, synthesizers and programming *Peter Hook – 4- and 6-stringed bass, vocals ("Dreams Never End", "Doubts Even Here") *Gillian Gilbert – synthesizers and programming, guitars, spoken words ("Doubts Even Here") *Stephen Morris – drums, synthesizers and programming *Martin Hannett – production *Chris Nagle – engineering *John and Flood – assistants Release detailshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Movement_(New_Order_album)&action=edit&section=6 edit *UK 12" – Factory Records (FACT 50) *UK cassette – Factory Records (FACT 50C) *UK CD (1993 re-release) – London Records (520,018-2) Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Movement_(New_Order_album)&action=edit&section=7 edit Category:1981 albums